Come What May, and Hell to Pay
by the-Mad-Majesty-of-Muchness
Summary: Young...Enthusiastic...Eager to please...So how did Daeri Abaymos end up fighting against the Wizard of Oz? Well...That's what happens when your two closest friends are the Witch of the West and her lover. Sequal to Hell's Gate.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's that multi-chap sequal to Hell's Gate I mentioned, and OMIGAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT THIS PUBLISHED THE SAME DAY AS ITS PREDECESSOR, IT'S A MIRACLE!**

* * *

><p>Fiyero moaned and fought to open his eyes. He managed, though. Barely. But he managed. He looked around as memories slowly came back to him. Then he realized where he was:<p>

On a pole in a cornfield.

Oh.

Of course.

Keris.

How could he forget?

He ached in every part of his body, and there was an unbearable throbbing in his head. Blood streamed down every surface and he could taste it in his mouth. There was a strange feeling in his right earlobe. He somehow managed to rub it against his shoulder and realized that he didn't feel his small emerald stud earring against his skin. He moaned again.

Great.

They'd taken his damn earring, too.

"Fuuuuuck."

His eyes filled with tears, breifly blurring his vision before they spilled over, streaming hot and fast down his cheeks, turning a reddish color as they mixed with the blood on his face. He took a deep breath and let out a hoarse, frustrated scream of anger and heartbreak.

"Fiyero?"

His head snapped up as Daeri stepped out from behind the cornstalks, his uniform coat unbuttoned and hat stuffed into his back pocket. He dropped his rifle on the ground next to him and cocked his head to one side, brown eyes filled with concern.

Fiyero glared at him. "Daeri...Out of all those bastards, you were the only one I've ever seen even the slightest trace of good in. You're so young, you've got so much potential to do great things. Instead, you choose to waste your life with these...these _mavanah velspa dashnas..."_ He shook his head. "I don't understand it...Why? I just have to know why before I bleed to death."

"You're not gonna bleed to death, Fiyero," Daeri said. "We won't let that happen." Fiyero gave him a funny look. "'We?' Daeri, you and I are the only ones-" He was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing. He was only able to finish once it had subsided. "...Only ones here," he finished quietly.

"I'm here."

He knew that voice.

It couldn't be, though.

...Could it?

He turned his head towards the sound, fightning not to get his hopes up out of fear of having them cruelly dashed.

But there she was, emerging gracefully from the cornstalks, skin seeming to glow in the dawning light.

He smiled weakly.

"Fae..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The whole Daeri thing gets explained next chapter, I promise, so please don't kill me for not telling you yet! *hides*<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nobody except Daeri.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here, we learn Daeri's back story and why he's not like the other Gale Forcers.**

* * *

><p>Her eyes filled with tears when she saw how badly injured he was. She came forward and gently took his face in her hands, being careful not to cause him any pain as she did so. He closed his eyes, cherishing the way her skin felt on his. "Oh, Yero...What have they done to you?" she whispered sadly.<p>

Before he could respond, she was kissing him. It wasn't like the kisses they'd shared in the forest; those had been frantic and heated, full of strong, passionate desire. They'd known that their time would be limited that night, and so they'd taken full of atvantage of every precious second and gone all the way without holding anything back.

But this kiss was different; this kiss was slow and gentle. It was every bit as passionate as the ones in the forest, and filled with just as much love, but it wasn't anywhere near as feverish, because this time, there was no limit on how much time they had with each other.

He smiled when they pulled apart. "You're supposed to be hundreds of miles away right now," he said. Elphaba shook her head. "I wasn't about to abandon you, Fiyero. I love you too damn much."

"Ellie," Daeri said. "I really hate to break up your reunion here, but we've gotta get him somewhere safe. They could come back at any given moment, we can't take that risk." She nodded. "You're right. Help me untie him."

She started working with the ropes around one of his wrists while Daeri came over and started fighting with the ropes on the other wrist. Fiyero closed his eyes and tilted his head back so that his face was to the sky, letting his muscles go limp and relax as the sun warmed his cold face.

"I'm still _really_ confused," he said after a moment. Elphaba glanced at him briefly. "About what?" she asked. "How you two know each other and why Daeri's helping us if he's in the Idiot Squad." Daeri and Elphaba both smiled. "I used to work as a servant at the Thropp family mansion," the younger man said.

"Me and Ellie grew up together at Colwen Grounds. She was best friends with my sister Maewen, and our mom always treated her like another daughter."  
>"You and Mae always were like siblings to me," the green girl said. "And technically speaking, Daeri, you were the head stableboy, not a servant. Your sister and mother were servants."<p>

"Same difference."  
>"No, actually, it's really not."<p>

_"Anyway..._When I heard about the so-called Wicked Witch of the West and found out who it was, I knew that the Gale Force would most likely be in charge of hunting her down, so I decided to join. That way, I could hopefully find and help her. I eventually did, about a year ago in the forest while she was making a pit stop to gather food. I've been helping her avoid capture ever since. Yesterday, as she was getting ready to go where ever it is you guys had planned, I managed to slip away from the group without being noticed and caught her before she took off on that broom of hers. We came up with a plan to save you from the bastards, and now, here we all are."

Fiyero shook his head. "I always knew there was a specific reason I liked you best," he said. "Oh, and by the way," Daeri said, pulling something out of his pocket. "You dropped this yesterday." He held the object out and Fiyero looked at it. His earring. He smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate you grabbing that."

Elphaba frowned. "Damn, this thing is tight. Who the hell taught these bastards to tie a knot?" Daeri and Fiyero both laughed. "That would be your boyfriend here," the former said. She looked up at Fiyero and sighed. "Did you have to teach them so damn well?" she asked. He shrugged. "Sorry."

She bit her lower lip. Her eyes landed on something and her expression changed. Without any warning, she suddenly grabbed Fiyero's dagger from where it was laying several feet away and used it to cut through the ropes, then immediately dropped it again and caught Fiyero's arm as it fell, putting it around her shoulders to support him.

Daeri looked at her, then at his own dagger, which was attached to his belt in a leather scabbard. In the next instant, he'd drawn it and cut the rest of the ropes off, as well. He had it back in the scabbard and Fiyero's other arm around his shoulder all in one swift motion.

They gently helped Fiyero ease himself down so that he was sitting on the ground with his back against the pole he'd been tied to. Elphaba sat down next to him. Daeri put one hand on his hip and ran the other through his short auburn hair, sighing as he looked around.

He pulled his hat out of his back pocket and threw it on the ground, then jumped on top of hit and twisted around, grinding it into the dirt. He took a step back and kicked it in the same motion, then put a hand over his eyes and watched it fly a short distance through the air before landing at the edge of the corn forest that surrounded them on all sides. "Take that, bastards!" he said. "There's what I really think of your precious Gale Force! And good fucking riddance to the damn thing, too!" He then took off his coat and twirled it around above his head. _"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men!_ Woo! Fly, you muthah fuckin' jacket, fly!"

"If you're done playing around now, Daeri, we need to find a way to get him out of here without causing him any more pain than he's already endured," Elphaba said. Daeri spun around on his heel, leaving a crescent shaped mark in the dirt. "Alright, so I scoped out the area last night while Fiyero was unconcious, and here's the situation as far as I can tell:

"We are currently surrounded by about forty miles of corn, roughly ten on each side. Behind me is north, behind you guys is south, east is to the right, and west is to the left-Ah-My right and my left, that is. Go north, you'll get to the Yellow Brick Road. Go straight across, there's a forest. I was thinking we could probably make a beeline across the Road and into the trees, use them as cover. From there, we can go to where ever you guys were originally planning on."

"Kiamo Ko," Fiyero said. "One of my family's castles. It's my anscestral home. She's _supposed_ to be there right now, but that's obviously not the situation. It's way out in the Vinkus, at the base of Knobblehead Pike, overlooking Red Windmill."

Daeri nodded. "Alright. As soon as you're able to make the journey, we'll start heading west. Until then, I know of this little traveler's cottage that's in the woods. We can stay there while you heal."

Fiyero nodded. Elphaba softly kissed his forehead before reaching into her bag. "We need to bandage the worst of his injuries before we even try to walk ten miles, let alone one or two." Wordlessly, Daeri went over to where his jacket had landed in two long strides and picked it up in a swift motion. He examined it a bit, then shook the dirt off.

He drew his dagger as he went and kneeled down beside Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba threw him a questioning look. "Um...Daeri, what are you doing?" she asked. He glanced up. "Making bandages, what's it look like?" he said. Fiyero grabbed his wrist as he was about to start slicing the jacket up. "Don't," he said. Daeri looked up at him.

"Why not?" he asked. "Don't question your superiors, Private Abaymos, just do as you're told and put the dagger away," Fiyero replied. He was smiling when he said it, though, so Daeri knew that he was partially joking. Although confused, the younger man put his dagger away and handed Elphaba the jacket when she held her hand out. She shoved it into her bag, then took out a roll of cotton gauze.

"We'll keep the jacket and use it later on if we run out of real bandages," she said as she started wrapping it around Fiyero's bicep. "In the meantime," she tossed another roll at Daeri and he caught it. "Get busy."

Daeri nodded as he started unwinding it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the Les Miz reference, I've had that and Red &amp; Black stuck in my head and I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN THE SHOW! ...Grr...Pandora...<strong>

**ANYWAY...Yeah, so now you know the truth about good ol' Daeri. His sister Maewen and their mother Erigold appear in this other thing I've got on my highly disfunctional Word program called "Listen to Your Heart" where Yero gets Elphie pregnant while they're at Shiz, she figures it out while they're not at school, and he ends up coming all the way across the country with his family to fix things after she sends him a letter.**

***gets all thoughtful*...That's also the first thing Thunderstorm was ever in...  
>MAN, I love that horse!<strong>

**Anyway...yea. I own nobody except Daeri, Maewen, and their mother.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would've had this up DAYS ago, but, uh...*laughs* Yeah, funny story about that, actually! I started this chapter right after posting the second one, then went to go do some homework for my Algebra 1 class, got mad at the work, started pitching things all over the house, and my mom was like, "From now on, anything you throw is a day you're grounded from the computer. So far you're up to four."**

**That was four days ago.**

**BUT I'M BACK NOW! *strikes a pose***

***cricket chirp***

**...Everyone's a critic...**

**Disclaimer: Let's see, what do I own in this chapter? Hm...Well, for starters, I own Maewen. I also own Daeri and Keris, and technically speaking, I guess you could also say that I own Fiyero's earring...and...uh...Actually, that's pretty much it.**

* * *

><p>"FUUUUUCK! STOP! ELPHABA, STOP! THAT <em>HURTS,<em> DAMMIT!"

Daeri stood to the side, a bowl of water in his hands as he watched his childhood friend clean and bandage her lover's wounds properly, now that they had more supplies, taken from a cabinet in the traveler's cottage.

Every time she put the damp cloth on one of his injuries, Fiyero would begin screaming bloody murder, saying that it stung like all hell. His voice was starting to get hoarse and scratchy from so much yelling, but that didn't stop him from doing it.

But Daeri wasn't really hearing Fiyero's cries of pain so much as he was his own. It reminded him of a time when he was about nine, and Elphaba and Maewen were eleven.

They'd been outside playing hide-and-seek, and when it was Elphaba's turn to look for him and Maewen, Daeri had climbed up into a tree. Elphaba had been unable to find him, so she and Mae had called out "Ally ally home come free!" and he'd started to come down, but lost his footing and ended up falling.

He'd skinned the heels of his hands, as well as his knees and elbows, and gotten some bad cuts on his face from the branches. He would never forget how much it had burned when his mother was cleaning the injuries. He'd done a lot of crying that day, much the way Fiyero was yelling right now.

"Dammit, Elphaba, quit touching my fucking ribs already!"  
>"Fiyero, for the last time, if we don't get these clean, they could get infected!"<br>"But it fucking burns like hell! OUCH! DAMMIT, KERIS, IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL WRING YOUR FUCKING NECK FOR THIS, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!"

Elphaba threw a questioning glance at Daeri. "Keris was the leader of the unit," he explained. "Ah, I see," she replied. Fiyero glared murderously at the wall. _"Keris,"_ he said hatefully, "is the bastard who had the audacity to call you a bitch to my face. Oh, but he paid for it dearly."

Daeri nodded. "You shoulda seen it, Ellie," he said. "Keris had a dagger against his throat, but Fiyero broke free and had him pinned down in under two seconds. He kept switching back and forth between the universal language and Arjiki. He was so pissed off he couldn't go for more than maybe thirty seconds at the most before he transitioned again! The amount of foul language he was using would've made even a sailor cover his ears! I mean, we are talking _hard core_ swearing. I'd never even heard half of the words he was using before, it was intense!"

"Let's change the subject, how's Maewen?"  
>"Good, fine, she's...uh...she's fine. Been married about two years, got a kid on the way, she's good. Didn't have any bridesmaids at the wedding, though."<p>

Elphaba looked up. "What? Why not?" she asked. "She said that if she couldn't have you as her maid of honor, then she didn't want anybody, period."

"Did she ever get that bakery she was always fantasizing about?"  
>"As a matter of fact, yeah. She's had it about a year and a half now, her husband helps run it. Yukiko helped her co-found it, and buisness immediately just took off."<p>

"Because of that bread, no doubt. Wait, Yukiko? As in my cousin?"  
>"Yep. Yukiko as in your cousin who you met when you guys were fourteen and who you had to bring out of her shell."<p>

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "You've got a cousin named Yukiko?" he asked. Elphaba nodded. "She goes by Kiki, but yes. It means 'snow child,' and her parents chose it because of her pale complexion."

He smiled. "What about your name? Does it mean anything?" She shrugged in response. "I'm named after a Unionist saint, but I don't know if it means anything."

"Which saint?"  
>"Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall." She let out a breath, smiling as she sat back. "There," she said, "all done." Fiyero looked at her, then at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen, just below his ribs. Daeri raised an eyebrow.<p>

"They cover up part of those sweet ass diamonds you got, man," the latter said finally. Fiyero scowled. "Yeah," he said, "I know." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Unless you want those injuries to get infected, you _will_ keep those tattoos covered, understand?"

Fiyero looked none too pleased with this, but muttered that yes, he understood. "Can I _please_ have my earring back, now?" he demanded as he sat up on the sofa. "I've had that thing since I was fourteen and I've always worn it twenty-four hours a day, I feel half naked without it!"

Daeri felt around in his pocket, then pulled the small emerald stud out and handed it to the young prince, who immediately put it in his right earlobe. "Thanks," he said, putting on the backing that kept it from falling out.

He noticed Elphaba trying not to laugh. "What?" he asked. "Is something amusing? Anything we oughta know about?" She shook her head. "What you said about feeling half-naked."

"What's so funny about that?"  
>"You <em>are <em>half-naked, Fiyero. You're not wearing any shirt, you haven't been for the past thirty minutes or so."

He looked down at himself and realized she was right. His shirt was still laying in a heap on the floor, right where Elphaba had dropped it after taking it off so she could heal him.

"...Oh," he said simply. She and Daeri both laughed.

* * *

><p>That evening, Fiyero went to bed early on Elphaba's insistence that he do so, but not without protesting fiercely. What finally convinced him was her promise that she would lay down on the bed with him until he fell asleep, and she too ended up drifting off.<p>

Daeri went into the other bedroom and laid down, trying to follow their lead and do the same, but every time he closed his eyes, images of Keris brutally and mercilessly torturing Fiyero flashed in front of his eyes, and he ended up not being able to get to sleep.

So instead, he eventually decided to go on a walk and clear his head. He didn't go far; really he was just wandering around in the area surrounding the cottage. Then a he was suddenly struck with a thought.

_"Ellie's the most wanted criminal in all of Oz, and Fiyero was labled a traitor when he ran off with her. So if I go out to Kiamo Ko with them and become a permanent ally, then...does that mean _I'll _be considered a traitor, too? A criminal? Jeez...I'm eighteen, for crying out loud. I mean, yeah, Elphaba's only two years older than me, and Fiyero is, what? Maybe a year older than she is? But still. She's been on the run for the past two and a half years, and he's been a soldier a heck of a lot longer than I have. They're both used to this kind of thing by now. But me...I just barely finished my secondary training."_

He furrowed his brow. His secondary training...Was it really on his secondary that he'd just finished? It felt as if he'd been in the Gale Force a lot longer than that. Long enough to be at least half-way through with his tertiary by now, if not all the way finished with it.

_"What the hell am I _doing_ out here? I have no idea how any of this damn survival shit even works, how the fuck am I supposed to help them all the way across the country if I don't even know tell an oak tree from a fruitless apple tree, let alone what poison ivy looks like? Fuck. I'm eighteen, dammit! I shouldn't be doing this! What the hell is wrong with you, Abaymos? Double fuck. I have no fucking idea what I've gotten myself into."_

Even as the words ran through his mind, the reality of his situation dawned on him fully, and for the first time, Daeri realized that he really _didn't_ know what it was he'd gotten himself into when he'd made that plan with Elphaba to save Fiyero's life.

He groaned.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, there you have it. We've got a badly injured twenty-one year old prince on the run with his twenty year old fugitive lover, and a tag-along eighteen year old barley ranking as a private in the Gale Force.<strong>

**Ah, the joys of making the Most Wanted list!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so you all probably remember hearing/seeing me talk about Fiyero's blind little sister Niobe in some of my other stuff, and she also had a very brief gues appearance at the end of my parody. Well, in this chapter, we get a some news about Nini, and also learn a bit about the relationship that Daeri and Fiyero share.**

**It's kind of a sad chapter, but please just try to bear with me for it.**

**Disclaimer: Daeri, Keris, Maewen, Niobe, and Erigold are mine. Elphaba, Fiyero, Nessarose, Irji, Manek, Nor/Ilianora, and Sarima are all the brainchildren of Gregory Maguire, L. Frank Baum, and/or a combination of the two. **

* * *

><p>That night, Fiyero's dreams echoed with something that Keris had said in the cornfield, right before leaving him for dead on the pole.<p>

_"Oh, before I forget, I've got one last thing I wanna tell ya, Fiyero...It's about that sister of yours, Nalla."  
>"You mean...Ni...Niobe...?"<em>

_"Yeah...Yeah, Niobe..."  
>"Wh...What about...Nini?"<em>

She was sixteen. _Sixteen. _Blinded when she was seven by a firecracker, he had played the part of guardian angel in her life ever since. She was his best friend. They understood each other more than anyone else in the world.

After losing her sight, she'd gained hypersensitive hearing, smell, and touch. She could hear peoples' heartbeats, and even had the ability to see a person's aura. No two were the same. Everybody's was unique, and it told her about their personality.

Her Warrior Brother, she always called him. Just like he always called her Nini. He had come up with the nickname two years prior to her accident, and had been using it ever since. He was the only person in the world who had ever called her that.

Ever since she was born, they'd had a special bond with each other. Even before her accident, they'd done almost everything together. He was certainly closer to Niobe than he was to his estranged twin sister, who their parents had disowned years ago, and who had left her three children to be raised by their aunt, uncle, and grandparents.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how upset his niece must be. He'd always had a special bond with Ilianora, too. Of course, he loved his nephews just as much as he did their sister, but there was just something between him and Nor that wasn't there with Irji and Manek. He always thought that it must've had something to do with the fact that he had been the very first person to hold her right after she was born.

The girl was only five years old, she was younger than both of her brothers, and Niobe had been the closest thing to a mother or sister she'd ever had, being the only girl of all three children, and since she and her brothers didn't even know who their mother was, seeing how Sarima had just up and left, completely abandoning them.

Oh, god. Now he would never be able to get to sleep. He'd be up until dawn with nightmares. Damn. How was it that Elphaba was managing to sleep with what had happened to Nessa? Double damn. How the fuck did that bastard Keris even know about this?

Ah, fuck it. If he couldn't keep the tears back, he might as well go outside. Elphaba had enough on her plate as it was, and he didn't want her to stress out even more if she woke up and found him crying in the middle of the night.

Now, where did he put that dagger again? Hey, if he was gonna take out his frustration over this, might as well do it the old fashioned way and stab the shit out of whatever he found laying around in the forest, right?

* * *

><p>"Fiyero?"<p>

He looked up. "Oh. Hey, Daeri," he said. Daeri kicked a pebble that was on the ground in front of him. "What're you doing up?" he asked. Fiyero sighed. When he looked up, Daeri was surprised to see that his eyes were moist and blood-shot.

He'd been training under Fiyero's command for almost two years now, and not once, in all that time, had the eighteen-year-old ever seen the young prince show any kind of weakness at all.

Fiyero had become somewhat of a role model for Daeri. When the letter came telling him that his mother had died, it was Fiyero who had been there for him. It was Fiyero who had taught him how to safely handle a rifle and bayonet, Fiyero who had come to his aid when some of the older boys had bullied and made fun of him at the start of his training.

Daeri's father had died in a hunting accident when he was only two. After that, his mother had taken him and Maewen to Munchkinland, where she had found work at the Thropp mansion. Erigold never remarried, dying peacefully in her sleep at sixty-nine years old.

Not having a father or even an older brother who he could look up to, Daeri had sort of latched himself onto Fiyero after joining the Gale Force. Fiyero hadn't really minded. He liked Daeri a lot better than any of the others, that was for sure. To Daeri, Fiyero was like the older brother he'd never had. He was the father figure and male role model that he'd been lacking in for almost his entire life.

Seeing him like this...Seeing him cry...It was...unusal, to say the least. Fiyero sniffed and wiped his nose, laughing lightly as he shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, voice cracking a bit. "I know this is probably kind of weird for you. Ah...Don't mind me, man, I can't help it."

Daeri cocked his head in concern. "Why, whassamatter?" he asked. Fiyero bit his lower lip. "Remember my baby sister who I've told you about before?" Daeri nodded. "Before Keris left me in the field, after he'd sent the rest of you away..." He sighed.

"He told me that she's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah...So, that's pretty much all for now. Poor Fiyero. I dunno why I decided to do that, I just felt this...strange need to throw in some emotional distress for someone, and that was the first thing that popped into my head, even though I absolutely love Nini to death...*sighs heavily* ...Okay...Yeah...Um...Let's see...What else, anything else...? No...No, don't think so...Okay...Yeah...Okay, so that about sums it up...Okay...Yeah...Bye-bye...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the fuck did that sum'bitch get his scrawny ass off to?"  
>"Sir?"<br>_"What?"_

The young soldier pointed to something on the ground several feet away. Keris went over and picked it up, brushing the dirt off to see what it was. A uniform hat. Intersting...

So not only had Fiyero somehow managed to get himself down from the pole and out of the cornfield, but it seemed that he'd had some help, too.

"Everybody line up, now!" Keris ordered. The men immediately scrambled to get into a line, standing up straight like toy soldiers. Keris went down the line, silently naming everybody in his head. When he got to the end of the line, he realized who was missing and glared at the hat.

"Abaymos..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoooo boy...Not good...I'M SO EVIL FOR CUTTING IT OFF SO SOON! XD XP OH, btw, I now have Wicked RP pages on Facebook as Elphaba, Fiyero, Rain, Glinda, and two of my OCs. I will be posting links to all of them on my profile and would love it if you came and checked them out. My Fiyero is married to my Elphaba and she's pregnant with twins, and Fiyero is also in the middle of a "I-have-more-embarrassing-pics-and-info-ofabout-you-than-you-have-of-me" war with one of my OC pages, his cousin Dryxen. I was originally going to use pics of Oliver Tompsett for Dryxen's appearance, but then I changed my mind and started using ones of Darren Criss, I'm also using pics of Ariana Grande (Cat from Victorious) for his girlfriend Liana. Anyway, please check those out, because I need more fans for those pages, especially Rain, she's like all by herself with nobody except my other pages and a Crope page talking to her! GREENIFIED LEA MICHELE! (that's what i'm using for Rain's appearance)  
><strong>


End file.
